


【权贵】美好的哲学课 17

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 17

“脚疼吗？”黄明昊闷闷的声音从被窝里传出来，他睡觉的时候还是喜欢把头埋进被子里，暖洋洋的又安静，还有安全感。

“还好......”范丞丞硬撑道，他想要表现的爷们点儿，真男人必须得连脚趾都是无敌的，“你是不是特想知道点什么？关于我以前的事情？”

那头黄明昊没说话，范丞丞继续说道：“没关系，你想知道什么都可以，不是我不说，只是我想你听了肯定会不高兴……”

“问题是我高不高兴？是你想不想说吧？你是不是就想装作若无其事，把自己装的跟张白纸似的！上次的帐我都没跟你算，旅游回来就人间蒸发了，我怎么就没去给你报警呢？也是，报警也没用，不是失踪，只是喜新厌旧了。毕竟还发朋友圈呢，这样做是不是很有趣？”黄明昊连着说半天，气都没喘一下。

范丞丞听见他越说越激动，被子被扯动了几下，估计是坐起来了，连忙紧跟着也坐起来。

“别的人我都不介意，那是你过去的生活，如果你不想，我甚至可以不去知道。我就很想很想知道，你不知道死哪去了的那段时间，发的那个朋友圈，那个人是谁，你现在还联系他吗......”

那条仅黄明昊可见的朋友圈上，发的也不是白老师，但就是引的黄老师这会儿争风吃醋。其实到底是谁，范丞丞也记不清楚了，他就是随便发了个以前的照片，手段愚蠢，杀敌一千自损八百，目的在于让黄明昊远离自己，现在黄明昊伤心透了，他追悔莫及，神仙都爱莫能助。

“我...说实话不知道你信不信，那个照片是谁我也不记得了，而且那条朋友圈就是...仅你可见。我想的是，你该是要是恨透我了吧，失望透了，过段时间就会自己去开始新生活了。”

“啊？？？”黄明昊气笑了，不知道是范丞丞脑子太直，还是自己心里小九九太多，“你这是什么招数呢？狗屁不通。”

范丞丞的确一度觉得自己从此和黄明昊分道扬镳，再也不会扯上半点儿关系，而黄明昊觉得自己被抛弃之后，起码原则上来说，定不会再重新爱上范丞丞。可是他们好像都错了，不仅范丞丞腆着脸来找到黄明昊，黄明昊也可以一再没有原则的接纳他。

“我真的没有再喜欢上谁，我当时纯粹是被你，被你给我送的大惊喜吓到了。”范丞丞委婉地，到了点儿美化成分的，表达了自己瞎玩玩儿搞了个处男，还骗了人家感情这件事。

“哦！”黄明昊伸手用力拍了范丞丞一巴掌，话题好像是越来越敞亮，两个人就要把话说通了。但范丞丞还是理智的避开了白老师这个话题。

没办法，男人很多时候是不能让下半身的冲动和脑子统一的，如果隐藏起来这段故事能让两个人更亲近，那就权当做善意的谎言。黄明昊也没有提起王子异，这可能是种默契。能重新真正的在一起不容易，可能太怕失去对方的信任，彼此都掩饰着，不想让对方再失望伤心。

因为范丞丞知道了，黄明昊并不是个玩咖，甚至是个过于没有故事的单纯的人，而黄明昊喜欢也希望得到他的一心一意。黄明昊也知道了自己对于范丞丞来说，或许玩的花样多不多，三脚猫的蹩脚功夫掩盖的到不到位都不重要，相反最难能可贵和吸引范丞丞的地方就是他的空白和纯粹，纵使有些事情已经无法控制地发生了，他们仍然期望对方能看到自己最好的一面。

“那我们睡觉吧？”范丞丞觉得黄明昊把想说的想骂的说完了，就该要睡觉了。问完了半天那边也没回复个字，他又凑到黄明昊的耳侧，乖乖地声音像个犯错的学生，小声告诉黄明昊：“对不起，让你伤心了......”

外头的路灯还是月光，照进来一点亮，映着黄明昊坐在床头的侧影。“怎么了？”范丞丞看着黑漆漆的侧影，也摸不透黄明昊的想法，侧身往黄明昊那头一趴，想越过黄明昊把落地灯打开来。

“不许开灯！”黄明昊说。

这下范丞丞也不敢轻举妄动了，他听出来了，黄明昊偷偷哭鼻子了，声音听着怪可怜的。他不知道怎么处理这种情况，开灯也不是，默默躺回去也不是，范丞丞尴尬的跟着人一起坐正在床上。

范丞丞听见了轻轻地抽泣声，又听见那人喊他：“纸！”

纸巾在范丞丞这边，他摸摸索索半天找不到，思来想去一咬牙，迅速的越过黄明昊去把灯打开了。落地灯开了，清晰的视野得以恢复，黄明昊眼睛红红的，脸上还挂着几滴泪珠，滑倒脸颊上，还没来得及掉落。

范丞丞靠过去吻掉了这几滴咸涩的水珠，上次他看见这人的眼泪也想这么做，却没有。之前他是懦夫，但现在他不是了。

“纸！”黄明昊又重复喊了一遍，范丞丞还沉浸在自己的满满爱意里，和自己跨出了正确的一大步的自我满足中，只听黄明昊接着说：“再不给纸我鼻涕就要流出来了！”

“啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”范丞丞忍不住笑，黄明昊是他见过最特别的人，特别就在于换做是以前的张三李四别人才不会这么不解风情。可转而想想，范丞丞也没有别人因为自己这些烂事儿哭到冒鼻涕泡。

“喏，给你。”范丞丞递过去纸，见黄明昊半天没反应过来，直接过去一把给人擦了干净。

“额...？？？”黄明昊自打懂事，他妈都没给他擦过鼻子，这种被情人当幼儿对待的诡异感觉，羞耻的让他脚趾蜷缩，难得的嘴上不饶人：“没想到你还挺有当妈的天赋？”

“嗯？”范丞丞品了品这句话其中的意思，脑子一抽来了一句：“我也觉得我挺适合当妈的。要不你给我生个孩子吧？我给孩子当妈。”

“......”黄明昊还没还嘴，就被人扑倒在床上。他知道了，深更半夜，这人的不会有别的意思，目的比较单纯，只是单纯的发情了。

“我想，我们今天可不可以不要套......嗯？”范丞丞好像试探着说，声音虽小但没一点儿没询问的意思，他知道黄明昊会不同意才怪。

“为什么？”黄明昊问他。

“不为什么？想感受一下，肉贴着肉的感觉，不行？”

“哦……是不是好不容易逮着一个干净的，觉得机会难得呢你？”

“干净？不知道啊。那我先来检查一下干不干净？”范丞丞明显偷换概念，黄明昊指的是有无前科，范丞丞却指的是生理卫生问题。

他说完猴急似的去脱黄明昊的睡裤，松紧带的设计只需要轻轻一拽，就剥了个干净。端详了那个紧闭的入口半天，觉得看着就很干净，黄明昊整个人体毛都少，皮肤也白净，这地方就他一个人进去过，就有种说不出的得瑟和沾沾自喜。

然后，范丞丞装模作样地总结道：“很干净，你最干净了。”

黄明昊哼了一声，没说话。就盯着范丞丞看，他是因为害羞，才一脸面无表情，却反让范丞丞以为他真的有点儿不开心了。

那范丞丞就只能继续使出浑身解数先去讨好，用舌头去轻轻舔那地方，范丞丞还没这样做过，不仅黄明昊觉得羞耻万分，连范丞丞自己都感叹自己那点儿诡异的占有欲，趋势他去做一些之前不会去想的事情。

换做别人他确实觉得有些难以接受，但他就爱看黄明昊不装腔作势地时候，一副被欺负的满脸通红一看就是个雏儿的样子。既然已经这么做了，当然一不做二不休，继续去骚扰已经开始慢慢缩张的入口，而那地方比起安静如鸡的黄明昊本人来说，简直是在盛情邀请柔软的舌头继续往里探索。

“好了……别，别弄了......”黄明昊摸了摸自己红的发烫的脸颊，说道。

“我以前怎么没发现你这么容易害羞？”范丞丞逗他。

“我觉得你不喜欢这种，上了床还扭扭捏捏的。你会喜欢洒脱点儿的......但我被你揭穿了老底，我控制不住，脸就红了......”黄明昊说完干脆把手掌整个贴到脸上，“我现在脸肯定像个猴屁股似的……哎，你别看我了……”

“别怎么样？”一遇上黄明昊，范丞丞还是个恶劣的主儿，“你说说，不看你，那我看哪儿？黄老师要不要指导下？”

黄明昊没理他，只是说道：“范同学，鱼和熊掌不可得兼知道不？不戴套和看着我只能选一个。”黄明昊说着就要去关灯，他已经在心里替范丞丞都选好了。

“其实我知道的，你对我有点儿不一样。别人你都会拒绝，你特别聪明，也懂得分辨好坏，就是拒绝不了我，对不对？”范丞丞最后总结道，带着“得意门生”的一脸骄傲，“黄老师？”

黄明昊没说话，过了好久才轻轻地叹了一口气，范丞丞不仅不让他关灯，还把他遮脸的双手抓起来，压在他的头顶上，末了还凑过去同他接吻。结果这下一折腾，黄明昊不仅觉得自己脸更热了，身上也都快烧了起来似的。

范丞丞也没再讲些有的没的，因为他看到黄明昊的生理反应倒是直接的很，跟他一样，那东西翘的老高，直接贴到了小腹上，晃晃悠悠地，急不可耐了。范丞丞伸手去握住，只需要轻轻地打着圈按摩一下，黄明昊就喘了起来。范丞丞知道，经验不足的才告别处男之身没多久的雏儿，只要是别人摸，都敏感的很。

等扩张的差不多，范丞丞才缓缓地完成插入。他当然没戴套，一切美好的就像他幻想的那样，这个地方温暖柔软，而且亲切又真实，这是第一次没有隔阂的感觉黄明昊的身体。

范丞丞慢慢送腰动起来，黄明昊倒没那么大反应了，没一会儿就适应了被抽插进出。直到范丞丞突然改变频率，慢了下来，没了带着点儿水声的肉拍到肉的那声儿，仿佛两个人呼吸声都更大更清晰了。带着点儿弧度翘着的阴茎，每一次进出又缓慢又紧贴着搔着内壁，弄的黄明昊突然哼了一声。

“哦，原来你喜欢这样的...”范丞丞说着继续慢慢地抽出来，再进入。缓慢地过程就像是刚才的慢动作，而放慢的节奏却让彼此更清晰地感觉到对方的反应，内壁的软肉地裹着阴茎，却又被慢慢抽离地时候龟头刮蹭到敏感点折磨的轻轻抽搐。

“呼......”黄明昊跟着大喘气儿，没说话，他确实喜欢这样的，他的身体不能再诚实了，爽的勾着范丞丞后腰的腿肚子都打颤。“那你继续这样做，好不好……？”

范丞丞被黄明昊小心翼翼的询问语气逗乐了，这样黄明昊是爽了，自己简直憋得慌，便说道：“不行，这样我憋得慌。”

“那...好吧……那，你还是动一动吧……”黄明昊有点儿遗憾的说。说得很自然，也看不出异样的情绪，他向来都是不会为自己从范丞丞那里争取点什么好处的，妥协迁就才是他的常态。

“你呀…看来你还没懂怎么治我。我就是想听你说点儿好听的，然后你想怎么做我都依你......好不好？”范丞丞干脆不动了，撑着手臂，看着黄明昊。

黄明昊避开眼神不看对方，说道：“你好大你最厉害啦，求求你就像刚刚那样好不好？”一听这就是业务不熟练的，范丞丞只是笑了笑，也乐意接受黄明昊的第一次对他的“夸奖”。

如果可以的话，他想一直这么弄黄明昊，直到他用后面高潮为止。范丞丞还喜欢听他那每一下爽的倒抽一口气儿的声音；或许黄明昊自己不知道，每次这种时候，他都会不自主地搂紧范丞丞的背。

黄明昊搂他的时候十指指腹都会用劲儿，贴在范丞丞的手指用劲挤着他背上的皮肤，还有手心的温暖。但黄明昊从不用指甲，所以也不会弄疼范丞丞。黄明昊应该是无暇去思考这些的，只是他天性就没有进攻性。

“我都这么听话了，你是不是应该亲我一下？”范丞丞意思就是两个人该接吻了，不然他总觉得占有的不够深入。他要热情地亲吻，还要一边来激烈的一场“酣战”，想看看黄明昊因为他意乱情迷的颓废样子。

黄明昊的吻来势汹汹，两个人门牙都不小心磕在了一起，然后他伸舌头在范丞丞嘴里搅合了一通，就立马熄了火，想灰溜溜地逃走。这时却被范丞丞堵了路，知道他吻技不行，还爱害羞，根本不给他溜走的机会，舌头缠上去就开始拉拉扯扯，还惩罚性的咬了一口黄明昊的下嘴唇，口感像块果冻，让他停不了嘴。

黄明昊被亲的是七荤八素，加之后穴的猛攻，弄的他嘴被亲吻封住了，鼻子里还不住的出声哼哼唧唧。黄明昊好不容易“逃出虎口”，被范丞丞翻了个身，才知道对方根本不是放过他，而是叫他换个姿势罢了。

才离开范丞丞的东西几秒钟，好像就更渴望了一样，等到黄明昊趴着再次被进入的时候，穴肉整个儿凑上去紧紧的裹住了阴茎。范丞丞冷不防被湿湿热热穴肉的一夹，立马感觉半边身体就麻了，差一点射出来。

“额......你差点儿把我夹射了...”范丞丞说，意思就是让黄明昊别再夹他了。黄明昊却太当了一回事儿，立刻有点歉意出来：“啊，对不起，那我不那样了......”

“不是对不起我，要是现在射了，就是我对不起你了……”范丞丞说完，揪了一下黄明昊的屁股肉，抓完一把还上了瘾，继续又抓了一把，还呼呼删了两巴掌，响儿倒是响，就是不疼。

扇一巴掌黄明昊抖一下，像只受惊的马儿，就差抬腿给范丞丞一脚。“打上瘾了你还......”黄明昊小声地抱怨道，他觉得这样挺羞耻的，毕竟动静太大，他整个注意力都被巴掌声吸引过去。

实在受不住这种刺激，轻微的皮肉上的疼痛，又带着强烈的快感，黄明昊一不小心就射精了，这个姿势刚好弄脏了床单。“啊......床单......”黄明昊的语气似乎有点儿嫌弃，一边开始想着这床单等会儿还是得换一套。

后穴的高潮还未平复，肠肉不自主的还在缠着范丞丞，等末了黄明昊能重新控制自己的时候，又故意坏心眼儿地把刚刚范丞丞不让他做的夹吸的动作重复了几遍，愣了一下，这下好，还真的不小心把范丞丞弄射了。

那股液体喷洒到他极高温度的肠壁上，这是他头一回体会这种奇妙的感觉，让他感觉运气好的话，好像真的能生个孩子出来。范丞丞觉得意料之中，却也有点儿愣。抽出来之后看着尚未完全闭拢的穴口，正往外滴落下来的几滴乳白色的精液，颇有些打从心底里的满足感。

“对不起，我刚刚没控制住......”范丞丞说。

“没事儿，我一会去马桶上坐一会它就自己出来了。”黄明昊依旧很贴心，也没有怪范丞丞，起身自己往浴室走过去，然后又扭头回来，看了一眼范丞丞，补充道：“你可不可以换下床单啊……就在柜子顶上，随便拿一床就好。”

“嗯嗯！”范丞丞积极地很，满口应下。直到黄明昊在厕所待了一会儿，感觉东西都流干净了，走出浴室看着床上乱糟糟的跟咸菜似的新床单。

“我尽力了……”范丞丞抓了抓头，显然为自己连小学生都不如的生活自理能力羞愧难当。黄明昊就只是笑了一下，过去三下五除二的功夫床单就铺的干净利落了，然后他把被子也理好，说：“睡觉吧？”

“嗯，晚安。”

“我明天上午有课，但不是特别早，大概九点半才起床，会不会吵到你？”黄明昊关了灯之后，躺着问范丞丞。

“不会的，我们资格被取消之后这几天都没什么事儿可以做了……我就有个展览要准备，可这几天没心情。”

“没心情？”

“嗯……谈恋爱去了，太在意对方，只能先不务正业一段时间了。”范丞丞说的特别自然，脸不红心不跳的。

“哦……”黄明昊顿了顿，其实接下来才是他最想问的一句话，“那我明天是不是一醒来，就会看到你？”言下之意就是怕范丞丞跑了，毕竟他几次早上都是这样，不是不相信范丞丞，是他实在有些恐惧。

“那不一定。”范丞丞停顿了几秒，忽略了黄明昊都快要吓得停止的呼吸声，翻身搂住了黄明昊，“你的床太小啦，如果我早上掉到地上去了，你起床就看不见我了。”

“......”黄明昊在心里跟着范丞丞的话坐了一趟过山车，有点说不出话，不过得到这个答案心里还是暖洋洋的，挺满意的，“那你就抱紧一点好了。”


End file.
